Grimoire
Grimoire is an Etherious, a demon created from the Books of Zeref over 400 years ago. He is among the most dangerous demons within the Thirteen Demon Lords.His strength has made starved for a true battle capable of stretching him to his limits.He was among the demons who would frequently go out "Human Hunting" and performed some of the most atrocious human massacares in magical history. However he was among those who supported the leaving of the Tarturus Guild and is now part of the Thirteen Demon Lords who are charged with the protection of Demons from humans and to ensure Demon do not interfere with Human affairs. Appearance Grimoire in his human form is a fairly tall tanned skinned man.His had blood red eyes and grey hair.His attire consists of long,embroidered trousers as well an overcoat with red lining which he wears topless exposing his muscular chest and revealing a series of intricate Red markings.Grimoire's form is seen by some as extremely handsome this was chosen as for example if Grimore wanted to gain access into a human community four hundred years ago his handsomeness led many to feel at ease around him...at least until his eyes started glowing. Not much is known about Grimore's Etherious Form only a select few have actually seen it name Absalom,Kerbec and Grimoire subordinate Valaine. Personality Grimoire's personality can be said to be the polar opposite of Absalom's. Where Abasalom does not enjoy needless fighting Grimoire enjoys it more than anything,he enjoys fighting oppenent a ripping their body to shreds. This blood lust led to him being given the title Sanguine's Blade. He constantly looks for ways to surpass Absalom in power,in should not be mistaken Grimoire has nothing but respect and loyalty for Absalom but wishes only to surpass Grimoire physically and magically. Grimoire is the most active of the Thirteen Lords always taking it upon himself to find demons and discipline them such that they refrain from disrupting human life.Grimoire has shown that he is adamant that Demons follow the rulings on the Thirteen Demon Lords and has at times,when confronted with more volatile and extreme demons beaten them within an inch of their lives to send the message home. He see humans as nothing more than prey and only expected them to run in fear at the very sight of him until his first meeting with Dragon Slayers there strength was unparralled to any humans at the time and for the first time Grimoire had a group to use his full strength on.Whilst they would eventually fall at his feet Grimoire acknowleged Dragon Slayer as "Slighty above human". Grimoire is like a beast in battle albeit i beast that feels no need to exert itself. He will play with his prey engaging in a casual conversation with them, taunting them before striking the final blow. His curse is extremely subtle when he wants it too and the pure power it has it absurd and only a fool would not aknowledge it. However it could be said that this persona is a mask he wears to keep face within the Thirteen Demon lords.Whilst the fight hungry aspect of himself is always present,he has shown an extremely caring nature around his suboardinate Valaine a demon to whom he holds many unspoken links to.The fact that he appointed Valaine as his suboardinate shows just how deep the link is and shows Grimoire is capable of emotions such as Gratitude. Power and Abilities Natural abilities: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Grimoire's hand to hand combat capability are comparable to Absalom's. Without his curse Grimoire is a dangerous combatant. 400 years ago Grimoire led several Human Hunts singlehandely destroying entire towns without using his curse. His attacks and massacares can be compared Deliora's rampage uncontrollable and unforgiving.As of lately he has begun using his curse whilst in combat somewhat emulating Absalon. However his combat style has been adapted to suit his curse. As his curse is based solely on vibrations Grimoire can punch an opponent and whilst doing so vibrating the moleculse around him creating a sort of pulse adding to the destructive of his blows. Monster-Like Strength: 'Almost befitting his demonic nature Grimoire has strength that surpasses that of humans and most demon. Over 400 years ago without the use of his curse Grimoire would single handedly break in to even the most secure human community with brute force alone and decimate the inhabitants of said communites. He had also taken a great interest in dragon slayers singling out the communities that housed them and through the destruction called them out for a battle. The Dragon Slayers of 400 years ago had truly given Grimoire a chance to go all out. However now he sees most dragon slayers as mere humans. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Grimoire is unnaturally durable this is as a result of his curse. His curse enables him to create vibrations this does however create a sort of feedback the stronger the initial vibration the stronger the feedback. The feedback can cause quite abit of damage to Grimoire however theough the long time use of the Impacto curse Grimoire's body has adapted in order to cope with the strain making his bones and muscles even stronger. This durability has allowed him to endured situations ranging from being caught in an explosion to being sat on by a dragon (quite the day). Demonic Abilities: '''Sanguine Blade: '''This is one of the latent abilities unique to Grimoire. Grimoire is able rapidly increase his regenerative capability by absorbing the blood of his enemies. This only added to his blood lust he describes the feeling of gaining blood as "the most incredible rush not quite addictive but a feeling you will never forget". No one not even Grimoire is sure how or why he was endowed with this ability but he made great use of it. Fights against demons or humans with exceptional power can cause even his great demonic stamina to fail and so in a long fight all Grimoire needs is to draw his opponents blood and the fight will fall in his favour. '''Impacto: '''Impacto is a curse that allows its user to generate vibrations with their hands or feet. These vibrations can be sent through any mediums be it the air, ground, water or a human body for example. The impacto curse has been used by Grimoire for various uses mostly to generate massive destruction. Usually from a distance Grimoire will begin to generate massive amounts of vibration and will then direct it at a structure for example a defensive wall surrounding a settlement would be completely annialated by the vibrations. However this is done mostly to catch targets unaware.The curse can also be used very precisely. As the movement of molecules is essentially caused on the vibration of said molecules Grimoire has found that if he concentrates his vibration on the molecules of an object he can shift those molecules and make the object lose if stability and turn to dust. Grimoire can create Earthquakes, Tsunami and can essentially break down the building blocks of the world the Impacto curse is extremely formidable. '''Impacto:Pulso(Impact Pulse 衝撃パルス Inpakuto parusu):'This is essentially the basis of Grimoires Curse.Grimoire by creating vibrations and energizing nearby air molecules Grimoire is able to emit Pulse of air with varying densities.This technique gives the ability to power up his attacks by use the air cushions to increase the impact of his punches.He has even been known to use this this increase to movement capabilities his can use said pulses to propel himself forward with great speed and is even capable of giving him flight.This technique is almost always in use by Grimoire in someway or form. '''Impacto:Terra(Impact Earth インパクト地球 Inpakuto chikyū):This is a variation of the Pulso where the Ground is used as the medium for the vibrations.This has the effect of literally breaking the ground apart and causing devastating earthquakes.This has been used with great precision and when used in combat gives Grimoire complete control over the terrain and effectively the fight.Giving the opponent no way to get an appropriate footing it would just be a matter and of timing for Grimoire to put him/her out of there misery. Impacto:Incendio(Impact Flame インパクトフレイム Inpakuto fureimu):This Technique is a testament to the battle prowess of Grimoire.When energy is given the molecules(in this case kinetic energy via vibrations) the molecules will eventually begin to generate heat as waste energy.This heat is the energy Grimoire requires he inputs so much energy into the molecules in a certain area that the very air will ignite hence through the manipulation of vibrations Grimoire can generate flames to create devastating attacks.For example,When this is used in conjunction with Terra Grimoire can create an eruption flames to fly out the ground. Impacto:Deterioro(Impact Deterioration インパクト劣化 Inpakuto rekka):This is a passive ability which Grimoire can activate and deactivate at will in the same way the Drive spells are activated.When Grimoire activates this ability he removes some but not all restrictions on his ability to generate vibrations.He is left in a state where he is constantly vibration and anything he comes into contact will experience a shift in their molecules and will then turn to dust.This ability has limited effects on living object but their strength will be put into question as with this ability (not taking Grimoire's strength into account) Grimoire can easily breakdown human skin and even affect the bones of his opponent ultimately weakening his opponent. Impacto:Daisy Cutter:Impact Deijīkattā インパクト デイジーカッター):This is the most''' ' '''Impacto:' Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Animainiac